


a storm within

by renegxde



Series: every inch of you [1]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Best Friends, Cheesy, Desperate Shawn, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, Rain, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegxde/pseuds/renegxde
Summary: “We can’t… Y/N we can’t.” he feebly protested, his gazed fixed on her pink lips.“Shawn I want to…” she breathed against his lips. “Don’t you?” He felt the confidence seeping out her. He felt her determination leave her. He knew in this moment, if he said no she would never again look at him the same way. She would move on, she wouldn’t look at him with the hint of a promise of more ever again. She would settle for friendship with him. A better man maybe would come along and would treat her the way he wanted to treat her.A fierce pang of jealousy echoed through his body. She was his. His.ORThat Best Friends to Lovers AU none of you asked for...





	

Shawn was happy to have a few sunny days in LA to relax. A little break from the hectic tour schedule was good for him, and he might deny it but he had missed her. He denied it, just like he had ignored the fluttering of his heart when she had replied to his message with a simple: _I’ll be there._

She was waiting for him and when he called out her name, she turned towards him a big toothy smile spreading across her face. Her eyes crinkling as she pranced towards him. He felt like someone had run him over with a bulldozer. She animatedly talked, bringing him up to date with all the gossip he had missed out on. He listened, enraptured by her voice, as she laughed and smiled and talked about everything and nothing. She spotted a record shop and begged him to go in to see if they had his album. He relented and followed her into the shop a smile curving his own lips. She started searching methodically through all the racks until she found a copy of Illuminate.

She examines the cover and when she looks at him again, her eyes have a mischievous glint in them. _Oh no…_ She asks him questions and pokes at him, commenting on his hair, the guitar, the chair, his soulful expression.

_Yes, he was asked to look into the distance._

_Of course it’s a real guitar!_

_Yes, he still has it._

_No, he doesn’t think his expression is that of a “dramatically tortured soul”._

She keeps making fun of him, but he knows she doesn’t mean it. He remembers how she called him in tears when she had first listened to Hold On. He understands she is just trying to make him feel comfortable. After a lengthy discussion about his boots - _Yes he really does wear them in public_ – they exit the record shop only to get caught in the rain a few minutes later. Y/N shrieks when fat drops of rain start falling on her. He pulls her along as he starts running to his apartment, holding hands and laughing as they get soaked to the bone. Reaching his apartment, he pries the keys out of his wet jeans. He opens the door ushering her inside. 

Panting, laughing, desperatly trying to catch their breath, Shawn closes the door of his apartment. Locking the storm out, turning to Y/N only to hear his breath hitch. Wringing out her hair, her makeup washed away by the torrential rain and her wet shirt clinging to every curve, he had never seen her look more breathtaking.

She is beautiful.

She is off-limits.

She is gorgeous.

She is forbidden.

She is a goddess.

She is untouchable.

She is _his._

Only she wasn’t, Shawn desperatly tries to keep himself together. But she was making it so difficult, looking at him with bright eyes full of trust and laughter. A private smile, reserved for her closest, truest _friends_. Swallowing thickly he looks away from her fearing what he might do should she look at him with her trustful eyes again. _She is not his._ Shaking his head he keeps his eyes fixed on his shoes.

“Shawn…” her melodic voice was a sweet drug wafting towards him, enchanting him, a poison slithering on his skin ruining him for any other woman. Pressing his eyes closed, he asquiesces with a barely managed nod. He jolts when he feels her small hand touch his arm, searing his skin. Still he doesn’t look at her, he _can’t_ look at her.

Anger and disappointment were rearing their ugly heads as she grasps the edge of her shirt and pulls it over her head. Shawn was still refusing to so much as look at her. _Look at me._ Unbuttoning her pants she peels them from her damp skin and discarding them on the floor. Still, Shawn’s shaking form does not look her way. She feels a sudden rush of courage fueled by anger roar through her. _Look at me._ She grasps his face in her hands forcing him to look at her. Startled Shawn’s hazel eyes fly open. His eyes skirt her figure. She feels his jaw clench shut even tighter at the sight of her bra clad breasts. _Look at me._ Determined to show him that he could not simply get away with furtive glances and heated gazes when he thought she wasn’t looking, she brings his face closer to her own. A panicked expression settles upon his features.

“We can’t… Y/N we can’t.” he feebly protests, his gazed fixed on her pink lips.

“Shawn I want to…” she breathes against his lips. “Don’t you?” He feels the confidence seeping out her. He feels her determination leave her. He knows in this moment, if he says no she would never again look at him the same way. She would move on, she wouldn’t look at him with the hint of a promise of more ever again. She would settle for friendship with him. A better man maybe would come along and would treat her the way he wanted to treat her.

A fierce pang of jealousy echoes through his body. She was his. _His_. Not anyone elses. He let loose a low moan as he brought his lips to his. Finally, finally, finally he is tasting her. Her breath hitches in the most delicious way as he wraps his arms around her waist lifting her up and pressing her against the door. Her arms wrap around his neck, and her legs lock around his waist. _Perfect._ She fits against him perfectly.

“I do, I do, I do.” He moans into her mouth. Her mouth opens on a silent plea for more. His calloused hand slides across the skin of her smooth back, bringing her body closer to his. Not close enough, Shawn lets out a frustrated groan. Detaching himself from Y/N, he quickly takes his shirt off. Y/N barely has time to let loose a whispered wail of discontent that Shawn is already reclaiming her mouth with a bruising force. She sighs happily into his mouth, but he is not close enough to her. He has to be closer, much closer to her. He moves his lips to the glorious column of her neck. Mouthing kisses against her skin he feels her throat vibrate on a hushed moan as her nails dig into his shoulders.

 _He breaks_. He stumbles through the apartment, towards the bedroom. He needs to be able to lie her down, to bare her completely to him. He needs to see her body, he needs to _feel_ her body. Gently lying her down on the bed he sits up and takes off his wet jeans.

“Take it all off.” She whispers, looking into his eyes.

“You’ve never…? Have you?” He breathes the question. She shakes her head, a blush blossoming on her cheeks and making it’s way down her neck.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks holding his breath, expecting, knowing she will say no as she realises the extent of what is about to happen.

She squares her shoulders, looks him straight in the eye and affirms:

“Yes I want to. I want to with _you_.” Her answers shatters the last of his decency, as he discards his boxers. He quickly fetches a condom from his bedside table throws it on the bed next to her and crawls up her body.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Shawn kisses her cheek, her mouth, leaving a trail of fiery kisses down her neck. Her breathing coming in fast puffs as he slowly makes his way towards her breasts. He sucks a deep purple bruise between them. A bruise that will remind her of this instant for weeks. A proof for this unbelievable moment. He slips his hand behind her and manages after a few tries to undo her bra, throwing it aside. She is turning her eyes away, shying away from his gaze. _Don’t_. He hadn’t realized he had said it out loud until she turns her head looking down where his hot breath fanned over her breast. As he licks at her nipple, he watches with delight as she tries to squirm away from his touch only to realise she cannot escape his touch as his arms are on either side of her body. She is at his mercy. He sucks her nipple into his mouth and watches her mouth drop open, a murmured _Shawn_ escaping her lips. He lets his teeth graze the tip of her nipple, the genuine cry of shock she lets out, music to his ears. He can’t quite believe that he is here with the girl he calls his best friend.

Seeking support her hand grasps the nape of his neck. _Beautiful_ , he thinks as he moves lower on her body, continuing his exploration of her body by leaving kisses on her soft stomach. Her hand curls more firmly around his neck, he reaches for it, clasps it in his own and presses it into the mattress at her side. His right hand sinks lower towards the hem of her underwear, panting, he slowly removes the wet garment from her body. And _oh so slowly_ she is revealed to him. So fucking perfect, and his, always _his_. In a sudden bout of hesitation she tries to close her legs, but no she can’t, he won’t allow her to hide herself. _No_. He wraps his hand around her round thigh and settles himself between them. His erection nudges the soft skin on the inside of her thigh, he bites his lip a muffled moan of her name slipping through. He looks into her eyes, had she not known him for so many years she would not have detected the hesitation in his gaze. But she confirms her intentions by very slowly letting her hand travel down the planes of his stomach, over his abdomen until finally she reaches his thick cock. She wraps her hands carefully around his shaft. _Fuck._ This moment, how long had he dreamed about this precise moment. How many times had he woken up, a palm pressed against his crotch and her name on his lips. _Too many_. He cannot stop his hips from thrusting into her small fist. He drops his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and thoroughly enjoying the feel of her hand against his hot skin. A broken moan leaves his mouth as she flicks the tip with her thumb, his other hand still entwined with hers tightening its grip. His arm trembles with the sheer effort to keep his weight from crushing her smaller frame. He squints his eyes open, looking into her eyes, her pupils blown wide with desire and wonder. He had tried to ignore his feelings, frantically pushed them aside when they bubbled up in his chest at the thought of her, of her smile, of her eyes. And yet she had long ago bewitched him, casting a spell on him. She had never asked for his heart, yet he realised she had always owned it. She bites her soft pink lips, taunting him, tempting him to kiss them. He crushes his mouth against hers in a violently desperate kiss. Swallowing her mewls of pleasure, he revels in her taste. He pulls back, leaving barely an inch between their lips.

“Are you sure?” he breathes against her swollen mouth. He closes his eyes, not being able to bear the thought of a rejection. Her hand squeezes his cock lightly, increasing the torturous pressure. Her lips trail up his jaw before resting against his ear.

“Teach me.” She whispers. _Christ_. His eyes snap open, dazed he looks at her for a moment. She trusts him, she feels comfortable and safe with him. The realization sends blood rushing to his cock, he reconnects their mouth in a tender yet sloppy and uncontrolled kiss. His hand leaves her thigh to blindly search for the condom, as he frenzily grinds into her crotch. He barely manages to put the condom on correctly as he looks at her flushed body crying for more. She murmurs incoherrent pleas of _please, Shawn, oh god Shawn please._ He positions himself at her entrance. Her breath hitches, he stops breathing. Slowly, gently, _lovingly_ he presses into her. Her free hand grips at the sheets as he finally finally bottoms out. She heaves out a strained breath.

“Am I hurting you?” he whispers, his breathing ragged from the effort it requires him to stay still as she gets used to the feel of having him inside her. She shakes her head, looks up at him and utters a barely audible “It feels _weird_.” She clenches and unclenches her muscles familiarising herself with the feeling of fullness. Shawn barely manages to stop the involuntary thrust his hip gives. He lets his head fall into the crook of her neck. _Too much._

“Y/N you will be the death of me.” He says in a pained tone. He waits patiently, anxiously for her to adjust to his size. He kisses her neck, mouthing at the sensitive skin, desperately trying to distract himself from the delicious torture of her fluttering walls, stretched around his pulsing cock.

“Shawn… please move.” She begs him quietly. He pulls out a few inches before slowly pressing back into her welcoming body. Her leg wraps itself around his middle, the heel of her dainty foot pressing into his tailbone urging him to do _more_ … He barely pulls out now, just grinds into her body, his pubic bone rubbing against her clit in slow torturing motions. Her softly moaned _Shawn_ penetrates his body, settling like a warm blanket over his heart. Her hips try to rise, seeking more friction, his hand grabs her waist and pins it to the mattress. _His_. He grinds into her more forcefully, her walls clench down, holding his shaft in an iron grip. A gasped _oh_ leaves her bruised lips. Her back arches, pressing her breasts against his hard chest. Her free hand flies to his shoulder, nails digging into his skin. His own broken moan leaves his mouth, mingling itself with the wet sound of his cock pressing deep into her. He whispers her name over and over again as he grinds into her. He feels her walls clenching violently as he presses his forehead against hers.

“You’re close.” He breathes.

_So am I._

_So am I._

_So am I._

He thrusts into her. _She shatters_. Her unrestrained moans ring in his ears as he presses into her. Her head twist to the side, her eyes squeezing shut. He lets go of her hip to grasp her chin making her look at him again. Guiding her through her orgasm, he feels the tight pressure in his abdomen become almost unbearable. As she clamps down on his cock riding out the final wave of her orgasm, he comes. Her name a sinful prayer on his lips, he spasms in her body.

Her hand releases his shoulder, five crescent moons imprinted into his flesh. He gently pulls out of her, untangles her leg from around his waist and slips out of the bed to get rid of the condom. He quickly crawls back in, instinctively reaching for her and pulling her closer to him. She cuddles into his chest as he draws shapes onto the skin of her back. Her small palm rests against his chest, he breathes in her smell and presses a kiss to her head.

_His._


End file.
